Swapper (355)
Swapper, A.K.A. Experiment 355, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to switch people's minds. Bio Experiment 355 was the 355th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to swap any two (or more) individuals' minds. According to Jumba, 355 once swapped the former and his wife for an entire month. 355 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 355 was activated and captured by Gantu. When Gantu was about to send 355 to Hämsterviel, 355 swapped Gantu and Hämsterviel's minds, allowing 355 to escape. Hämsterviel in Gantu's body then decided to go AWOL and recapture 355, but refused to have 355 switch their minds back, although Gantu in Hämsterviel's body protested. Sometime later, Lilo and Stitch encountered 355, and were able to capture him, but 355 was able to swap their minds in the process. When 355, named Swapper, refused to switch Lilo and Stitch's minds back, they took him back to their home, where Jumba covered up Swapper's container with a towel to prevent the experiment from using his mind-swapping power on the former. When Pleakley removed the towel, Swapper switched his and Jumba's minds as well. Later, Hämsterviel in Gantu's body arrived for Swapper, and a fight ensued during which Swapper swapped Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley's minds again. After Gantu with Hämsterviel's mind was defeated, Swapper switched Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley's minds back into their original bodies, and was then forced to switch Gantu and Hämsterviel back into their original bodies under the threat of being given Pleakley's disgusting food for dinner. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Swapper, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Swapper participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Swapper joins them for the song by playing the keyboard. Stitch! anime Swapper appeared in an episode of Stitch! anime where he used his powers on Stitch and a local school boy. Until they could find Swapper again, the child needed to figure out how to use Stitch's abilities to take on Heat. Biology Appearance Swapper is a two-headed, four-armed green lizard-like experiment with no tail, black eyes, stubby legs, purple markings on his back and three purple-tipped tendrils on each head. Special Abilities Swapper can emit a green ray from each head's eyes once each is pointed at at least one individual, but one time he hit four beings at once, but the complete limit of beams is unknown. The ray will swap the minds and voices of the targets, as well as vice versa, and the only means of returning to normal is through Swapper choosing to. Swapper has some of the basic experiment attributes, including scaling walls and rolling into a wheel-like shape, rather than the basic ball-like. Swapper has shown to be skilled in playing the piano/keyboard. Weaknesses Swapper is terrified of Pleakly's cuisine, as he immediately gave in to obeying once threatened with only being fed with it. Trivia *Swapper's pod color is blue. Gallery 355_swapper_by_bricerific43-d5a2b1a.jpg 355_Swapper__by_experiments.jpg swapper_by_experiments.jpg swapper_rocks_by_experiments.jpg 5d37b2d2d3362c5772f646cd08fbe4ec-d2ydoxs.png Swapper1.jpg Swapper2.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-14h01m28s121.png Swapper3.png|Swapper escapes Swapper4.jpg Swapper5.png Swapper6.jpg|Swapper growling Swapper7.png Swapper8.jpg|Swapping Lilo and Stitch Swapper9.png Swapper10.png 66967455.jpg|Swapping Jumba and Pleakley Swapper11.jpg Swapper12.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h47m34s214.png|Swapper playing the keyboard Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-12h19m18s93.png screenCapture 28.01.13 17-25-55.jpg|Swapper in Stitch! anime 355anime.png screenCapture 28.01.13 17-28-10.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-30-25.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-35-48.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-36-23.jpg panes62.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males